


Альтернатива

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Моя фантазия на тему того, что случилось бы, если Энакин Скайуокер доверился бы джедаям, а Мейс Винду и его коллеги не стали бы в отношении Канцлера действовать так прямолинейно и тупо...





	Альтернатива

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Данный фанфик основывается ТОЛЬКО на эпизоде 3 "Звездные войны: месть ситхов" и не учитывает всевозможные книги Расширенной Вселенной и мультсериал "Война клонов"... В фильме показано, что Магистры Ордена джедаев не видят дальше своего носа, пляшут под дудку Палпатина и послушно идут туда, куда он их ведет. И я задалась вопросом, а что было бы, если хоть кто-то (в данном случае это прежде всего Мейс Винду), хорошенько подумал и не стал бы делать то, что от него ждет Палпатин.
> 
> 2\. Если кто-то сочтет, что в этом фанфике события развиваются слишком быстро и оптимистично, то, как написано в аннотации, это МОЯ ФАНТАЗИЯ о том, как могло бы всё сложиться, если бы... Т.е. мне, как фикрайтеру, ТАК ЗАХОТЕЛОСЬ ;)

Через несколько минут после получения сообщения с Утапау о гибели Генерала Гривуса Магистр Ордена джедаев Мейс Винду связался с Магистром Йодой, который находился в этот момент на Кашиике. Оба они согласились, что пора привести в исполнение их план по лишению Верховного Канцлера Палпатина чрезвычайных полномочий, которые должны будут переданы Сенату.

\- Я лично доставлю новость о смерти Гривуса, - сказал Винду, - Самое время Канцлеру вернуть Сенату полномочия и власть.

\- О ситхе не забывай, - проговорил Йода, - Предвидеть действия твои в его силах. Магистры понадобятся, если с Владыкой ситхов встретиться придется.

Винду сообщил, что к Канцлеру отправятся Магистры Тиин, Колар, Фисто, а также он сам и они ждут лишь его голоса.

\- Что ж, хорошо, голос мой есть у вас, - медленно проговорил Йода, - Да прибудет с вами Великая Сила.

\- И с Вами, учитель, - ответил Мейс Винду.

И в следующее мгновение голограмма мигнула и погасла.

*****

Магистры Мейс Винду, Тиин, Колар и Фисто должны были вот-вот отправиться к Канцлеру и уже находились в ангаре, как к ним подбежал Энакин Скайуокер, и обратившись к Мейсу Винду, взволнованно произнес:

\- Магистр Винду, нужно поговорить.

\- Скайуокер, нам сообщили, что Оби-Ван уничтожил Гривуса, - сообщил последние новости Винду, - Теперь Канцлер должен вернуть чрезвычайные полномочия Сенату.

\- Он не откажется от власти, - ответил Энакин, - Я открыл страшную правду. Канцлер Палпатин — Владыка ситх.

\- Владыка ситх? - в изумлении переспросил Магистр, остановившись.

\- Да. Он тот, кого мы искали.

\- Ты так считаешь?

\- Ему известны свойства Силы и он много знает о Тёмной стороне.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Абсолютно, - ответил Энакин.

\- Наши опасения подтвердились, - мрачно констатировал Винду, - нужно действовать, чтобы спасти Орден джедаев.

После этих слов Винду решительным шагом направился к транспорту, где его ждали другие Магистры. Но вдруг он внезапно остановился. Что-то во всём этом его настораживало, и это был вопрос о том, как Энакин узнал об этом. Неужели Палпатин сам признался ему? Надо срочно это выяснить. И развернувшись лицом к Энакину, Магистр задал интересующий его вопрос:

\- И как ты узнал, что Палпатин и есть тот самый ситх? Он что, сам тебе признался?

\- Ну в общем да, - ответил Энакин, - И когда я сказал, что буду вынужден сообщить об этом Ордену, Канцлер ответил, что понимает это и не станет меня останавливать. И после этого я помчался сюда... Вот собственно и всё...

\- Что ж, благодарю тебя за эту информацию, Энакин. Мне необходимо обдумать эти... сведения и связаться с членами Совета... И прошу тебя пока не покидать Храм, так как могут возникнуть вопросы...

Энакин ушел, а Магистр Винду крепко задумался. И вот перед ним предстал следующий расклад: Палпатин подтверждает, что он является ситхом и «не возражает» чтобы Скайуокер доложил об этом Совету. Чего он этим добивается? Вероятно того, что узнав эту сногсшибательную новость джедаи тут же кинутся его арестовывать, а то и попытаются убить. А учитывая тот факт, что Палпатин в течение стольких лет водил за нос абсолютно всех, в том числе и Орден, он наверняка подготовится к визиту джедаев и сумеет повернуть всё в свою пользу. Ну, скажем, обвинит джедаев в попытке государственного переворота или покушения на свою персону... Да, судя по всему он рассчитывает на то, что джедаи без промедления явятся за ним... Именно этого он ждет... И именно этого и ни в коем случае делать нельзя. А что же нужно?.. А нужно вообще притвориться, что Совету ничего неизвестно о том, что Канцлер — ситх. Допустим Энакин по какой-то причине не оповестил об этом своих начальников. А между тем необходимо будет установить за Палпатином слежку и постараться добыть доказательства принадлежности Канцлера к ситхам и того, что именно он виновен в развязывании Войны клонов. И если всё получится, представить найденные доказательства Сенату и арестовать Палпатина на законных основаниях, не только как ситха, но и как предателя государства, развязавшего войну...

Да, именно так и следует поступить. Надо срочно связаться с Йодой и другими членами Совета, отсутствующими на Корусанте. И ещё... Пока идет подготовка к аресту Канцлера, необходимо, чтобы Энакин не попадался ему на глаза. Надо его куда-нибудь услать, или спрятать... Впрочем об этом можно подумать чуть позже, а сейчас необходимо срочно собрать Совет, сообщить ему последние новости и представить ему этот план.

*****

Совет, выслушав известие о том, что Канцлер и ситх одно и то же лицо, а также при каких обстоятельствах это стало известно, согласился с доводами Мейса Винду о том, что в данный момент не следует предпринимать каких-либо враждебных действий по отношению к Палпатину. Надо сделать вид что джедаи ничего не знают. Что же касается Скайуокера, то было решено отправить его в срочную командировку. Куда и зачем — на усмотрение Винду (в конце концов война ещё не кончилась и что-нибудь придумать вполне можно было).

Однако, когда Мейс изложил этот план Энакину, тот заявил вдруг что не может покинуть Корусант, так как дорогой ему человек находится в большой опасности. При этом он буквально излучал страх, панику и смятение — всё это Винду очень отчётливо почувствал в Силе. А ещё Скайуокер что-то бормотал о том, что только Палпатин может помочь ему, и если с ним, то бишь Палпатином, что-то случится, то этот близкий Скайуокеру человек умрет и ещё что-то невнятное... Так как Магистр совершенно ничего не понимал, он потребовал от Скайуокера объяснений.

Энакин понял, что назад пути нет - он должен всё рассказать Магистру Винду, какие бы последствия его не ждали. Сейчас самое главное для него это спасение Падме. Возможно, и джедаи обладают знаниями, которые смогут уберечь его любимую от смерти...

\- Ну что ж, - проговорил Энакин, - я хочу сделать признание, Магистр Винду. Я нарушил Кодекс, и это грозит мне исключением из Ордена... Я хочу признаться, что тайно вступил в брак с сенатором Падме Амидалой, и... она беременна... И... она может умереть. Я должен спасти её...

Известие о том, что джедай Скайуокер тайно женился на сенаторе Амидале поразила Мейса не меньше новости о том, что Верховный Канцлер оказался ситхом. Но оставалось неясным почему Падме непременно должна умереть и причем здесь Палпатин.

\- Подожди-ка минутку, Энакин. Признаться, я ничего не понимаю. Оставим пока в стороне вопрос о тайной свадьбе... С чего ты взял, что сенатор Амидала умрёт? И даже если это так, как Канцлер может это предотвратить?

\- Не знаю как Вам объяснить, Магистр Винду... Дело в том, что последнее время мне снятся сны, в которых Падме умирает во время родов... Мне снились подобные сны о моей матери, которая на самом деле погибла... И тут снова такой сон, но уже о Падме...

\- И ты рассказал об этих снах Палпатину? Зачем? - изумился Винду, - Зачем ты вообще с ним откровенничал?

\- Да потому, что вы, я имею в виду Совет, не поняли бы меня, - вскричал Энакин, - С самого моего появления в Храме, мне только и твердили все вокруг, что джедай не должен ни к кому привязываться, что это чуть ли не самый страшный грех для джедая... А Палпатин.., он всегда понимал меня, и...

\- И потому, что тебя, по твоему мнению, не понимали в Ордене, ты решил что Палпатин твой настоящий друг. Потрясающе. Значит он тешил твое самолюбие, а ты выкладывал ему всё, что у тебя на душе, чтобы ему было легче манипулировать тобой?.. Подожди-ка... Ведь он приветил тебя сразу же после событий на Набу, так?

Энакин мрачно взглянул на Винду и утвердительно кивнул.

\- Значит это, я имею в виду твою «дружбу» с Канцлером, продолжается уже без малого тринадцать лет. Что ж, это многое объясняет, - задумчиво проговорил Мейс, - судя по всему ситх хочет переманить тебя на Тёмную сторону, а для этого он всячески пудрит тебе мозги и старается заронить в тебе недоверие к джедаям.

\- Но ведь это правда, - выкрикнул Энакин, - все вы на самом деле не доверяете и завидуете мне, боитесь меня, и... и, ну в общем не любите... и вообще...

Энакин замолчал, понимая, что сейчас не время разглагольствовать о своих непростых отношениях с Советом и повторять всё то, что все эти годы вливал в его уши Канцлер-ситх, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил уже спокойнее:

\- Да, Вы абсолютно правы, Магистр Винду, он сказал мне, что хочет чтобы я стал его учеником, что он обладает знаниями, которые спасут Падме от смерти. И... и я не знаю что мне делать. Я очень боюсь её потерять...

\- Вынужден признать, - сказал с печальной усмешкой Винду, - мы и в самом деле не очень-то доверяли тебе, особенно это касается меня... Впрочем вопрос о наших с тобой взаимоотношениях давай пока что отложим. Перед нами стоят более неотложные задачи, и давай их решать... Я вот что не могу понять... ты решил что Падме непременно умрёт только лишь на основании того, что тебе приснился сон?

Молодой джедай мрачно кивнул.

\- А как обстоят дела с её здоровьем, всё ли в порядке, нет ли каких-либо проблем с беременностью? - продолжил задавать вопросы Мейс.

\- Да вроде всё в порядке. На здоровье она не жаловалась. Она продолжает работать... и вообще.., - промямлил Энакин.

Подперев рукой подбородок, чернокожий Магистр несколько минут смотрел на молодого джедая и думал о том, какой же их Избранный все-таки ещё наивный, глупый и доверчивый...

\- Вот что, - заговорил он наконец, - Я понимаю как нелегко тебе было всё так откровенно мне рассказать, особенно учитывая наши... скажем так... несколько натянутые отношения... Что касается Падме... Я конечно могу оказаться не прав, но всё же я думаю, что твоей супруге ничего не грозит и, если подумать логически, возможно к этим твоим снам каким-то образом причастен Палпатин. И это вполне в духе ситха — он внушает тебе страх за близкого тебе человека, а потом говорит, что обладает знаниями как спасти твою любимую от смерти, а для этого всего то и требуется перейти на Тёмную сторону и стать его учеником. Но даже если я не прав, и Сенатору Амидале на самом деле грозит смерть... Ты ведь знаешь, Энакин, что джедаи обладают обширными знаниями, и, полагаю, вместе мы сможем спасти твою жену. А сейчас нам необходимо сделать следующее... Насколько я помню, в твоих снах она умирает при родах? И родить она должна не вот прямо сейчас?

Скайуокер вновь утвердительно кивнул.

\- Ну тогда пока что она в безопасности, - продолжил Винду, - А раз так, то поступим мы следующим образом...

И Винду изложил следующий план. Сенатор Амидала срочно отправляется на Набу под предлогом того, что тяжело заболел её отец. Что касается Энакина, то официально его отправят на некую секретную миссию, касающуюся дел Ордена, и не имеющую отношения к деятельности Сената. На самом же деле он присоединится к Падме на Набу, будет сидеть тихо и не высовываться, пока Канцлер не будет разоблачен и арестован.

*****

Тем временем Верховный Канцлер Галактической республики Палпатин, он же Владыка ситх Дарт Сидиус, пребывал в полнейшем недоумении. Он ожидал, что как только джедаи узнают о том, что он и есть тот самый ситх, они тут же явятся его арестовывать. Палпатин намеревался вынудить их напасть на него. Всё это будет записано, и запись станет доказательством того, что джедаи вознамерились убить высшее должностное лицо государства и захватить власть. Он провозгласит себя Императором. В том, что его поддержит подавляющее большинство сенаторов Палпатин не сомневался. И он наконец-то сможет избавиться от джедаев, объявив их вне закона.

Таков был вкратце план Дарта Сидиуса, и Энакин Скайуокер был важной его частью. Но что-то явно пошло не так. Джедаи арестовывать его так и не явились, да ещё и Энакин куда-то пропал. Когда на следующий день Палпатин связался с Храмом, чтобы поинтересоваться где Энакин, то Мейс Винду сообщил следующее: Энакин был срочно отправлен в командировку по делам, касающимся Ордена.

Всё это было очень странно, и похоже Скайуокер по какой-то неведомой причине не стал сообщать своему джедайскому начальству, что Канцлер Палпатин является ситхом.

Палпатин вынужден был признать, что его план провалился, а такое с ним ещё ни разу не происходило. Он привык к тому, что все его замыслы всегда осуществляются, и все эти людишки, будь то сенаторы, джедаи, прочие индивиды, а также целые организации, всегда выполняют ту роль, которую он для них определил. Сейчас же он находился в тупике и не знал, что предпринять дальше... А тут ещё в полном соответствии с его приказом на Мустафаре собрались лидеры сепаратистов. Он собирался от них избавится так как ему не нужны были потенциальные свидетели, и Энакин должен был их ликвидировать (это стало бы его вторым заданием, после уничтожения джедаев, находящихся в Храме на Корусанте).

В общем ему требовалось время, чтобы придумать как разрешить эту неблагоприятную ситуацию, а сепаратисты могут в конце концов и посидеть на Мустафаре несколько дней (их всех необходимо было пока подержать в одном месте, чтобы потом снова их не собирать).

*****

Отправив супругов Скайуокеров подальше от столицы, джедаи приступили к реализации своего плана.

После уничтожения Генерала Гривуса в военные действия фактически прекратились и джедаи начали возвращаться на Корусант.

Осторожное наблюдение за Канцлером к сожалению ничего не дало. Палпатин не предпринимал ничего подозрительного, продолжая выполнять свои канцлерские обязанности.

И тут джедаям улыбнулась удача. Из надежного источника были получены разведданные о том, что лидеры сепаратистов собрались на лавовой планете Мустафар. Было решено собрать команду самых сильных джедаев, отправиться на Мустафар и захватить сепаратистов в плен. Они будут вынуждены подписать капитуляцию и война наконец-то закончится. Кроме того, они подтвердят, что за развязыванием войны стоял ситх, именуемый Дартом Сидиусом.

*****

Операция по захвату лидеров сепаратистов на Мустафаре увенчалась успехом. Они не стали сопротивляться захвату, да и вряд ли они могли бы предпринять что-либо против джедаев. Будучи по натуре трусливыми, Ганрей и другие его «коллеги» сразу же приняли все условия и подписали полную и безоговорочную капитуляцию.

Кроме того Нут Ганрей дал показания о том, что за Конфедерацией Независимых систем стоял Дарт Сидиус, и именно он руководил этой организацией и всеми её действиями. Конечно Ганрей не знал что Дарт Сидиус и Верховный канцлер Галактической Республики одно и то же лицо. Но он предоставил голозаписи своих разговоров с ситхом, когда тот с ним связывался. Верхняя часть лица Сидиуса была скрыта капюшоном, однако нос и подбородок можно было очень чётко рассмотреть. Экспертиза подтвердила что Канцлер Палпатин и лицо, фигурирующее на голограммах один и тот же человек. И именно этот человек вверг Галактику в Войну, именно он манипулировал и Республикой и КНС, именно он руководил всем ходом войны, направленной в конечном счёте на уничтожение джедаев, которые могли помешать ему достичь его главной цели к которой он шёл всю свою жизнь - абсолютной власти.

Полученные сведения дали джедаям основание для ареста Канцлера-ситха. Палпатин был, разумеется, не согласен с такой постановкой вопроса и оказал прямо-таки бешеное сопротивление. Однако джедаи предвидели такой поворот и очень тщательно подготовились к данной операции. Во-первых, они позаботились о том, чтобы записать всё, что будет происходить в кабинете Канцлера во время его ареста. Во-вторых, помня предупреждение Энакина об огромной мощи тёмного владыки, арестовывать его отправились десять самых сильных бойцов, включая Магистров Йоду, Мейса Винду, Оби-Вана Кеноби, а также Энакина Скайуокера, который специально для этого прилетел на Корусант. Однако даже имея такое большое преимущество, джедаи всё-таки потеряли трёх своих товарищей. Но силы были всё же не равны, и в результате яростного боя Владыка ситх Дарт Сидиус, скрывавшийся под личиной Верховного Канцлера Галактической республики, был убит.

Все собранные материалы, включая Закон (принятый несколько сотен лет назад и о котором все забыли, но который по-прежнему действовал) гласящий, что форсюзер не имеет права занимать какие-либо должности во властных структурах Республики, были переданы в Сенат в качестве доказательств виновности Канцлера. Но конечно же главной уликой, изобличающей Палпатина, была запись, на которой ситх предстал во всей своей "красе" и вполне наглядно продемонстрировал свои ситхские способности и могущество.

Сенат нашёл эти материалы убедительными доказательствами вины бывшего Канцлера в государственной измене, а также в том, что Палпатин, будучи форсюзером, нарушил закон Галактической республики, заняв высшую должность в государстве. Действия джедаев при попытке ареста Канцлера были признаны правомерными.

Недаром Палпатин так стремился, не считаясь ни с какими жертвами, уничтожить джедаев, так как именно джедаи не позволили ситху заполучить абсолютную власть над Галактикой и ввергнуть её во мрак...

Для Ордена джедаев, и прежде всего его руководства эти драматичные события послужили хорошим уроком - ведь в том, что Галактика чуть было не оказалась в руках ситха весьма существенна была и вина Магистров. И конечно же из всего этого были сделаны соответствующие выводы о том, что всегда надо быть начеку, даже если и кажется, что со злом покончено тысячу лет назад...

*****

А между тем, пока в столице бушевали все эти захватывающие события, на прекрасной планете Набу Падме Амидала-Скайуокер благополучно и в срок родила двух великолепных детей - мальчика и девочку, которых счастливые родители назвали Люк и Лея.

Что же касается Энакина Скайуокера, то он был готов добровольно уйти из Ордена, так как нарушил Кодекс и считал себя не в праве находиться в этой организации. Однако у Совета было на этот счёт иное мнение. Он не желал терять такого сильного джедая, и Энакину было предложено остаться в Ордене, где он мог принести государству и обществу огромную пользу. Республика находилась в очень тяжелом положении, её (как и Орден джедаев) ждали многочисленные реформы. Кроме того, многие миры пострадали в ходе Войны клонов и нуждались в восстановлении и помощи, и джедай Скайуокер мог быть очень полезен. Да ещё не стоило забывать, что Энакин Скайуокер сыграл не последнюю роль в разоблачении ситха, окопавшегося в высших эшелонах власти, и спасении от него Галактики. Да и потом, избавившись от назойливой опеки ситха, всеми силами стремившегося склонить его на Тёмную сторону, а также то обстоятельство, что его любимой супруге и детям теперь ничего не угрожало, Энакин обрел наконец внутренний покой, что вне всяких сомнений самым благотворным образом отразилось на нём самом и на его отношениях с окружающими его людьми.

Падме одобрила решение своего мужа остаться в Ордене и вместе с детьми перебралась на Корусант, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Но ей пришлось отказаться от своей политической карьеры ради воспитания детей. И надо сказать, что в дальнейшем она ничуть об этом не пожалела...


End file.
